ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prima and Peke's Variety Show
Prima: Hi there, franchise lovers, I'm Prima, one of the many Vocaloids of all time, and this is Peke Otone from Japan. She's what some people call a Fanloid and since she can't talk or sing, I'm going to sing any song while she holds picture signs of things that I mention in songs like flowers. Can you demonstrate for them, Peke? (Peke nods and takes out a picture of flowers) Prima: Isn't it beautiful, my softhearted fans? Before I sing my song, she will do so many tricks as much as she might think about, so here's one she's about to show. (Peke takes out a jump rope and plays with it) Prima: Oh, I might guess this one. It's jump rope. I wish I had my own children to play with it when they're old enough. (Peke switches objects from jump rope to hula hoop) Prima: Hmm, she's got what some people call a hula hoop, but some children ask how many uses there are in it. I suppose there's not just one use, but as many anyone can do. In Peke's case, she can go over, under and through the hoop she's using. (Peke switches objects from hula hoop to Pogo stick and rides on it) Prima: Now, that's another thing she has. They call it a pogo stick and she's using it to bounce around. (Peke switches objects from pogo stick to unicycle) Prima: Well, I haven't seen that thing called a unicycle before. She's using it to go around and what is she gonna do at the same time, juggle objects? You can name as many as you can. (Peke rides her unicycle to grab juggling clubs) Prima: I see what she's got; a set of juggling clubs? That's pretty common. I'll just have to warm my vocals up while she shows you more. *inhales and starts vocalizing the scale* (Peke continues juggling clubs going back and forth with the unicycle and adds juggling balls) Prima: Ah, my, oh, my~! I can see she's putting things together. She can finish this whenever she wants to. *resumes her vocal warm-up* (Peke finishes her performance with juggling assorted things and spinning on her unicycle followed by a pose accompanied by a fanfare) Prima: Splendid, Peke, that was a great performance you sure had made. Now, it's time for my original song. Maestro, would you accompany me? (lights turn off as the orchestra begins playing in the background while Peke departs the stage with a spotlight turning on Prima) Prima :Why not improvise? :I've heard that so many of us are all originals :My heart is meant to power up love :After a body's been made :I know that the spirit of envy :Got away with a lie that told Adam and Eve, you know :Wish they'd have to start their lives over :So innocence can once again be their aid :Oh, it would be really nice :If heaven accepts all the creatures I see :Especially the inclusion of :The ones who seem misunderstood :Even a skunk can meet a butterfly :In an ocean of flowers that pacify me :Where my true love and I can live together :Making a moment of paradise really good Programs *Vocaloid 5 *MikuMikuDance Voicebank Prima V2 MMD settings Models *Prima (Vocaloid by TwilightAnimeLife) *Peke Otone (by TDA) Objects *Silver microphone *Jump rope *Hula hoop *Pogo stick *Unicycle Tasks by Kimberly Jordan *MMD settings and animation *Talkloid and transcript *Prima's original song *Sound effect selection Category:Vocaloid Category:Talkloid ideas Category:MMD productions Category:Original Ideas Category:Kimberly Jordan's projects